


Like A Champion

by Tododorky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Yuuri is the best Yuuri, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: "I'm a winner now, aren't I?" Yuuri asked. "Of course you are, those medals prove something, don't they?" 
"I don't have any use for them, not until you bed me like a champion."





	

Yuuri’s mother was hosting an event for him returning home from Nationals and of course, refused to miss the opportunity of showing off her medalist son. But now, it was past midnight and the onsen was finally cleared out, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone to watch replays of the Grand Prix Final, and more specifically, to watch Yuri all but sweep the competition off their feet. 

 

“He’s still as ferocious as ever, isn’t he?” Viktor found he couldn’t stop laughing the more he watched Plisetsky’s body language speak for him. To anyone else, it would’ve seemed as though he was at peace as he gracefully finished his routine. “Goodness, I can feel the anger rolling off from the tv! Someone must’ve gotten him riled up somehow.” 

 

“He’s definitely getting better at hiding it, that’s a good start,” Yuuri agreed, remembering how a few seasons ago, a skater said something to the younger skater which set him off on a furious tangent. Luckily, Yuuri and Viktor were somehow able to calm him down before it was his turn to perform. 

  
  


“The snow’s really coming down outside, huh?” Yuuri pushed his glasses up his nose before taking a sip of his tea, hearing a hum in agreement next to him. “It’s sounds so nice at night, especially right before you fall asleep! When the world finally rests, all the cars have driven by, shops are no longer filled with warm glows of light and laughter and have closed for the night, passersby walking down the street no longer out in the cold, and instead have found shelter somewhere warm. The only way to know for sure if the world outside is slumbering without looking outside your window? When all you hear is the airy puffs of ice landing on the masses of snow outside, concealing the Earth’s surface in brilliantly bright beauty, crisp and clean.” Viktor leaned forward onto the table, letting a finger slowly trace the rim of his cup as he spoke, unaware of Yuuri’s stare.

  
  


“ _ Viktor _ , what on Earth was all that?! That was really pretty imagery!” Yuuri all but shouted at the other man. Viktor waved his hand bashfully, “O-oh, sorry, I get like this when I’m tired and have had too much to drink,” He giggled, brushing his fingers through his bangs to push them back, only to have them fall right back onto his face.  _ ‘His hair flows, just like water..’  _ Yuuri watched in awe, not expecting the other man to notice. 

 

“Oh, I almost forgot, you had something you wanted to show me, right Yuuri?” Viktor playfully winked through his bangs, startling the other man.

 

“I-yeah, I was just wondering..you know..” Yuuri sighed and looked down at not one, but three gold medals, the other two he had one from previous years. He would forever insist that these winnings weren’t possible by himself, that without guidance from Viktor, those medals wouldn’t even be around his neck. “Do the medals, trophies you win, mean anything to you?” 

  
  


Viktor’s expression grew surprised. He contemplated his response quietly, staring off into the dimly lit hallway. “I definitely wouldn’t be upset about them if I had packed them away to collect dust in storage, or even lost them in say, some sort of natural disaster, but that’s not to say one shouldn’t take pride in gaining something.  _ You won these _ , Yuuri. No one can take that away from you.” Yuuri couldn’t stop the blush in his cheeks at the praise. His fingers twisted and tangled themselves within the bands that held the medals.

 

“You know that I couldn’t have come this far without you. I’m just the cold, incapable clay you molded into priceless sculpture--” Suddenly, Viktor turned Yuuri’s head to face him. It was then that Yuuri was met with a hostile gaze from the other man.

 

  
“I wouldn’t have wasted my time with ‘cold, incapable clay’. You need to understand you had talent before I began to train you. You have more diligence and strength that I’ve  _ ever _ seen in a professional athlete, you take my advice to heart, inquisitive…” Grabbing Yuuri by his sweatshirt, their lips met. Viktor tilted his head, causing the other man’s glasses to move as well, but neither of the two could care. Slowly, Viktor parted, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s, lightly panting with a smile. “Be proud, Yuuri. You deserve it.” Yuuri held one of Viktor’s hands in his and ran his thumb along the other’s knuckles.

  
"So, I'm a winner now, aren't I?" Yuuri asked.

 

"Of course you are, those medals prove something, don't they?" Yuuri nodded plainly at this.

"Maybe, but...I don't have any use for them.” He sighed with a bored expression, bringing one of the medals up and letting them fall to his chest. Yuuri then looking Viktor in the eye, said, “Not until you fuck me like a champion."

 

Viktor’s eyes went wide for a moment before he let out an airy laugh, wiping away tears from his eyes. “My my, seems as though you’ve developed a bit of a complex, dearest Yuuri! What are we gonna do about that?” Viktor stood up, reaching out a hand for Yuuri, who took it as he stood up.

  
“Oh, does it not look good on me?” Yuuri batted his eyes innocently up at the other man. 

 

“Believe me, there’s a lot that looks good on you,” Viktor purred against Yuuri’s neck, leaving chaste kisses all along the exposed skin. Yuuri gasped and moaned out, tugging at Viktor’s clothes to get his attention. 

 

“A-ah, Viktor, my room, let’s go to my room,” “Noo, too far, I want you right now,” Viktor nibbled at his neck and let his hands wander down to the other’s waist, thumbing his hips. 

 

“I want us in bed together, Viktor,  _ please _ ,” Yuuri breathed out, letting his fingers run through Viktor’s soft hair. He felt the older man sigh against his neck before he turned to walk down the hallway, guiding Yuuri by the bottom of his sweatshirt.

 

“You’re no fun still, Yuuri. Really, you should learn to loosen up a bit!” “My parents and sister are all in the house, I’d never in a million years risk being caught doing something so heinous!” He could hear Viktor snickering at him. 

 

“All this coming from the ‘fuck-me-like-a-champion’ Katsuki? Are you more drunk than I am?” Yuuri pouted, feeling his face go red with embarrassment. 

 

“That was me trying to loosen up! I just chose to let it out in an inconvenient setting!” Viktor opened Yuuri’s door, swiftly pulling him inside, slamming it closed and sauntering off to Yuuri’s bed, sitting on it and patting the area next to him. 

“Well here we are, in the ‘appropriate’ setting, right? What’s your next move?” The smile on Viktor’s face said it all: he knew Yuuri hadn’t planned out his suave act this far.

  
  


Yuuri wasn’t about to give up so easily. He clumsily took off the medals and set them on his desk (one of them hit the floor with loud thud, which startled him a bit, but didn’t stop his desperate escape from his clothing), stripping himself down to his briefs, and placed himself in the other man’s lap.

“Oh, you are learning! You managed to keep your glasses on!” Viktor giggled as Yuuri struggled to find a response, and instead began to kiss him slowly. Viktor’s fingers traced Yuuri’s frame, teasing his now plump stomach and sides enough to make him squirm in his lap until he finally pulled away, embarrassed. 

 

“Okay, okay, I get it! I put on a few more pounds, I know!” His attempt at glaring up at faltered once Viktor let out a laugh and peppered kisses all over the other’s cheek.

“No, I like it on you; I love your pudgy body so much, it amazingly makes you a billion times cuter,” Viktor quickly kissed Yuuri over and over again, smothering him with affection.

 

“You’re just saying that, I know you are.” Yuuri did his best to not look down at his body, the contrast between the two men might cause him enough shame to shove Viktor away completely.

“I’m saying it because it’s the truth! Your body has super pudgy cute powers, and I’m instantly drawn to it, and since the skating season is officially over, we get some time to relax now.” Viktor lightly pinched his waist and let his hands slide down to the other man’s thighs, squeezing them up and down. Then Viktor leaned down to whisper into the other’s ear,  _ “Especially since I’m the only one that you want to see you like this, to touch you like this, right?” _ Yuuri couldn’t resist the ministrations anymore and all but melted into Viktor’s lap, resting his head against the other’s shoulder.

 

Suddenly Viktor thrusted upward, startling Yuuri so much, he sat up straight and felt the other’s erection prodding against him from below. “Can’t let your guard down, dear champion. Or should we call it a night?” Yuuri quickly shook his head, trying to steel his nerves. 

 

“N-no I’m okay! I wasn’t falling asleep, I just..you make me feel really good, touching me like that..” Yuuri fixed his glasses that were sitting crooked on his face, using them as a distraction.

“I can make you feel so much better, believe me.” Viktor kissed Yuuri tenderly, this time as he pulled away, began to suck on the other’s bottom lip as he placed his finger tip at Yuuri’s entrance, causing the other man to flinch and he instantly grabbed onto Viktor’s arms, the touch making him jump and moan into the other’s mouth. Viktor abruptly stopped.

  
  


“Yuuri, did you already prep yourself?” He asked in disbelief, letting a finger into Yuuri with ease.  _ “Y..yes..”  _ Viktor didn’t have to look to know that Yuuri was burning red with embarrassment.

“How did you know we were gonna have sex tonight? What were you going to do if I just got really drunk and passed out?” The innocent tone in Viktor’s voice was an absolute facade, and Yuuri, regrettably, knew what Viktor wanted to hear.

 

“I would’ve gotten off just by fingering myself while thinking about you. It wouldn’t be the same, of course, or nearly as enjoyable..” Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face with his free hand, letting a thumb rub his cheek. 

 

“Oh no no no, Yuuri, I’d never leave you alone when you want me so much. Speaking of, it seems like you want me right now, hm?” the older man dragged a finger from Yuuri’s chest down to the bulge in his briefs, a deep wet spot forming.

Viktor rubbed his erection through his briefs unbearably slow and Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck, fidgeting and moaning out as the other sucked at his neck harshly. Viktor couldn’t resist leaving dark hickies where it was impossible to hide with clothing, and loved Yuuri’s panicked scolding he would give Viktor the morning after.

“Y-yeah, I really want you, please Viktor,” Yuuri begged, grabbing at the other’s shoulders to brace himself. 

 

“Okay, but since you’re sitting on my lap, would you mind…” Yuuri was met with that smug smile again, knowing exactly what was on the other’s mind. He moved back enough in his lap to undo Viktor’s pants, freeing his member. Then Yuuri maneuvered one of his legs out of his briefs, positioning himself over Viktor’s length.

The older man held Yuuri up to make sure he didn’t hurt himself by taking in too much at once. Yuuri reached behind him, holding the other’s length and eased himself down, biting down on his lip to try and suppress any moans as he felt himself being stretched the more of Viktor he took in him. “Are you alright, Yuuri?” The older man kept a tight grip onto the other’s hips, preventing him to try and take Viktor’s cock all at once. Yuuri only managed to nod, his words lost and mind muddled.

“Why don’t you t-try to move, so you’ll get more used to-” Viktor’s voice broke in a few places, the tight warmth surrounding his member making him lose his self control.

 

“ _ N-no, I want..  _ ” Yuuri groaned out, taking another minute to gather his thoughts. “You know what I want, Viktor. Fuck me like I’m worth any of those medals I’ve won, I want you to make me feel my worth.” Yuuri lost his train of thought as he watched Viktor’s pupils grow the more he talked.

 

“Oh that’s such poor word choice, dearest Yuuri,” Viktor gave him a wide smile as he slowly began to move up, the other focusing on relaxing to take more of Viktor in. Even as he let his eyes close, Yuuri could feel Viktor watching his facial expressions, half looking for any sign of pain, the other relishing the expressions from pure pleasure.

Yuuri gasped out once he felt teeth graze one of his nipples and Viktor’s bangs ghosting over his chest. “N-no, don’t- _ aaahh  _ -Viktor ha-ave mercy,” he whined out, feeling his nipples begin to perk up immediately. 

 

“Whatever’s wrong, Yuuri?” Viktor hummed, kissing over the other’s chest and leaving small bites.

“My...I need you to touch me,  _ please  _ ,” Yuuri’s voice wavered uncontrollably at his throbbing length, pre-cum flowing. Viktor held the other’s length, running his thumb over the head and began to pump his length and picked up his thrusts. Suddenly, Yuuri’s body jumped as he let out a low groan. “There! Do it that way again!” 

 

“Oh, did it feel really good?” Yuuri nodded hard, sneaking his hands behind him to spread his cheeks open and unable to keep his eyes from rolling back as he felt Viktor going deeper in him. “Goodness Yuuri, so filthy!  _ I  _ certainly never taught you that,” Viktor taunted Yuuri, grabbing him by the wrists as he thrusted up again and again, hard enough to make the other’s glasses bounce up and down on his face. Yuuri began to call Viktor’s name at each thrust, encouraging him to keep going. 

 

“I’m going to finish soon, is that alright?” Viktor asked, before Yuuri unexpectedly cupped the other man’s face and brought him down toward himself, kissing him hungrily.

 

_ “Please do,” _ Yuuri breathed, finally getting frustrated enough with his glasses getting in the way to take them and throw them behind himself hastily before kissing Viktor again. After a few more thrusts, Viktor’s movements became unsteady and was panting heavily against the other’s neck. He leaned over, sinking his teeth into Yuuri’s shoulder and gripped his waist tightly as he climaxed, Yuuri writhing as he felt himself being filled with the older man’s hot cum and grabbing at Viktor’s back to keep himself close.

 

_ “Did I hurt you at all? I know you don’t like when I’m too rough, s-sorry,”   _ Viktor’s voice was raspy but managed to carry his concern,  looking at the mark he left on the other’s shoulder.

 

“No, I’m okay. I just, need to finish too, so could you..” He heard Viktor hum before he kissed Yuuri’s neck, took his length in his hand and began to stroke his member again. Viktor could feel the other man growing more and more tense as he continued. Yuuri came with a shout, resting against Viktor for a minute before sitting back immediately with wide eyes.

 

  
“I’m so sorry, I got your sweater all dirty! I’m so so so sorry-” “It’s fine, Yuuri, don’t worry about it! It’s no big deal!” He swiftly pulled off the now-soiled sweater, wiping his hand before letting it fall to the floor. 

 

“What do you mean, that was a really expensive one!” Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly and rocked him in his lap, attempting to appease him. 

 

“It’s alright, I can get more sweaters. Please don’t freak out about it. Would it be okay if I pulled out now?” Yuuri nodded, his cheeks turning red at the question. He slowly lifted himself out of Viktor’s lap, arms wobbling from the stress. “A-ah, Yuuri wait, not while you’re upright-” Yuuri gasped and stumbled off the other man’s lap and onto his feet, two fingers in his entrance to stop the cum from flowing down his legs. 

 

Viktor, feeling downright shameful for just watching the slightest trail of his release creeping down the inside of the other man’s thigh, offered up his sweater off the floor. “You um.. _ look like you need this..”  _ Yuuri took the sweater, disapproving the gesture but couldn’t find it in him to argue. He cleaned himself off, and soon exhaustion hit them both once they crept under the covers, quiet and slowly drifting to sleep. 

  
“Do you remember when you threw your glasses across the room, trying to be sexy?” Viktor spoke up, absentmindedly playing with Yuuri’s hair. “Yeah, did it work? Was I still sexy?” “Oh, of course, of course.”  _ ‘So sexy that your glasses are broken now..’ _   
  


“I can buy you another pair, don’t worry about it.”   
  


“In return, I’ll clean your sweater?”   
  


“It’s a deal then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts on how I did? Or come talk to me at avocadowrites.tumblr.com!


End file.
